potatoman_world_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-Man
'WHO AM I? WELL I.. AM THE HERO WHO CAN'T BE FRIED!" - Potato-Man Alayson Chip Mashmine Sr. '''also known as commonly by his nickname '''Lays '''or 'hero name" and rendered species, '''Potato-Man '''also referred to sometimes as '''Mr. Potato-Man (born March 10, 2017), '''is the titular character and eponymous main protagonist of the series and franchise of the same name, such as the comic books, spin-off video games, films and animated series-shows and also is the second-based mascot of HeartMart Studios production company, created by Victorious Pennie. He is anthropomorphic potato who has a optimistic personality, and in the action series, he protects his homeworld Mashland from ongoing danger and villainous evil forces, and is a comedian-like character star, He is commonly known for his iconic appearances in media, despite just his common appearances, Commonly, in his spin-off series, He is a hero who saves the world from a ruthless chef doctor Doctor Chop from enslaving, murdering and consuming his family of potatoes and attacking other residents who some are "animals" and some are "food based residents". Lays also is taglined commonly as the "Hero who can't be fried", Potato-Man is reffered as a "immortal hero" who has abilities to regrow himself from a seed and fight, he also has a habit on some his adventures to collect seeds which are reffered as later "offspring". Potato-Man in the classics has a comedic, wacky, whimsical role which fits the character's roles for the classic and modern world. Potato-Man is known very recognizable in media, then mainly any other character, related to "Potato-Man" media. Appearance Prototype In Potato-Man's prototype design. He was claimed to be somewhat referred to "Peanut Man and one time referred as "Poop Man". Potato-Man's intention design is "potato". His coat was originally brown with no sunspots. He has black irises. He wore baby blue rust cuff designs on his white gloves. He had white shoes with baby blue themes, The shoes were actually "converse sneakers". He had large mountain-like eyebrows. He had sometimes a white skinniah apricot leg and arms. Sometimes bright yellow. His shape also represented however a peanut. With a wide-in shape. Which originated the name, this is also what originated the "villain". Final Potato-Man has been upgraded in design. He has sunspot a "potato" shape body, sometimes little holes in his sunspots. He wears sometimes baby blue "converse" shoes, and white and baby blue ones. He wears white gloves. He has neutral thin eyebrows. He has a round circular average nose. He has large ovalish eyes with brown pupils and has skinned legs, with tannish color, instead of apricot and yellow. His coat color is a bit lighter to a dark tan. Personality Potato-Man is a bright character. He loves entertainment in all its forms. Mainly boredom, then anyone does. He is quite Adventurous and loves showing-off his agility and comedic jokes against his foes at times. Potato-Man is considered a very free-spirited character who has free will, and runs by his adventures and motives. No matter what the trouble, He's always got ways to fix his troubles. It has been known, he has a big ego. This doesn't mean he cares a lot for his friends and family. He is very kind and assertive to anyone around him and stays positive. But Potato-Man doesn't think it matters that much, on his side. He mainly doesn't find always being afraid if so many things, He mainly likes to sort things and assert his way through things. Potato-Man however has ways of being too overly confident. He is mainly aloof and cool, and no matter, what anyone mainly says about him, He does what needs to be done, and doesn't care who insults him or even tells him he isn't cut for anything. Potato-Man finds the trouble and solves it without needing anything. He can be as a bit stern and has small temper with people, than just being always, in his "jolly" nature and sometimes doesn't always think about things of what people really mean or say, He goes at it, but sometimes can find himself in trouble or kidnapped which never it mainly happens to him. He hates holidays, and prefers to stay to himself during days like that. Potato-Man finds things to be more "fun" than most people and looks at life as full of them, and finds however to have the best puns in everything funny. Main characteristics Added later... Powers & Abilities Strong Points Appearances in other media Concept and creation Relationships Trivia * He was created March 2016 Possibly March 10. * Some think he was a ordinary potato who rolled over '''mutation goo and became Potato-Man. * Potato-Man can regrow himself from a seed. This was going to be used in video games. * Potato-Man has a rapper name called "MC Mash", which was found one of the artwork of him, Sarah, Rico and Ruffy rapping. * Potato-Man has six children, including his popular son, Potato-Man Jr.Potato-Man Jr. Potato-Man Jr. * According to Potato-Man's creation date, his birthday is claimed to be March 10th, and the first oldest character chronologically, cause of being created first. * Potato-Man had other possiblities, of other prototypes. * Potato-Man is the only character who hates the holiday * HalloweenPotato-Man: Curse of the Tricks and Treats '' ('' and other holidays. * Potato-Man had three love interests. He was close to Dusty Ryder, a woman who fell in love with the potato character. * Potato-Man's middle name is Chip, which is a refernce to either a "chocolate chip" or "potato chips" which Potato-Man prefers never to exist. * He can regrow himself from another seed, if killed, and can grow, if he has a oppertunity to. * Potato-Man used to not have sunspots and a releastic body. * Potato-Man's brother Jim or his father was going to have the name Chip. * Potato-Man is over a million relatives. * Potato-Man's grandfather's name is Pringles, but it's confirmed only a nickname, His real name is Macrel "Mac" Mashmine. * Potato-Man had no sunspots in the first of creation, and his coat color brown. * Michael Jackson was a prototype of Potato-Man mentioned, and Jackson was suggested to be the hero of The Adventures of Potato-Man original comic, Victorious Pennie declined, cause he's not really a fictional character type, but although Jackson had his own dance game, Michael Jackson Experience, Pennie just declined it for a reason, and actually wanted something original. * Potato-Man is basically a mash-up between a "potato" and a human. Which is why the theory is why he is humanish arms and legs. * Gavyn Walz, a friend of Victorious Pennie, stated that Potato-Man should have a "butt" shown. Buttocks in the Potato-Man series, when it comes to food characters, is not visible, it is revealed though that Potato-Man's tan skin is just a coat for him, but under he's obviously 'naked'. Gavyn told Pennie that he should do it. He did'nt feel so to do it. * For the Potato-Man live action movie, it was almoat confirmed of what Potato-Man's design in the real world wouldlook like, but there were possiblities, if he made the character ugly, he would be a meme and a parody. Article References * Potato-Man's 5th anniversary celebrated, 2020. The artwork for his anniversary was created December 8. * Potato-Man is mistaken for other characters, who somewhat relate to the name, Mr. Potato Head and the antagonist of a fan-game, Potato Man from Potato Thriller and "Potato-Man" claimed from Yu-Gi Oh. This character has claimed to have nothing to do with the other relating characters. * Potato-Man was created 2016 * Franchise's creator, Victorious Pennie, confirms, Potato-Man and his girlfriend and love interest Sarah have already got married. * Potato-Man has confirmed to be a all-star mascot of HMS (HeartMart Studios) in 2017. Confirmed secondary mascot. Nicknames * Lays * Potato Dude * L-Dog * A.C.M * Spud Man * Spud Boy * Spuddy * Spuddy Boy * Plant-Man * The hero who can't be fried * L.M * Potato Guy * Mr. Potato-Man * Potato-Man Sr. * * * References Mischeallonous Notes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Comedians Category:Whimsical Characters Category:Protons Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Potatoes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Main characters Category:Funny characters Category:Fun characters Category:Titular characters Category:Prototyped Characters Category:TV animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Mascots Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Middle-agers